Shinigami
by YanisTamiem
Summary: Harry bekommt sozusagen einen neuen Schutzengel, auch wenn man den Tod eigentlich nicht als Schutzengel bezeichnen kann. Aber es stellt sich heraus wer der Tod wirklich ist und das lässt alle verwirren.
1. Default Chapter

Shinigami  
  
Teil: Prolog  
Author: Yanis Tamiem  
E-Mail: Yanis-Tamiemweb.de  
Feedback: Ja, bitte ich freue mich über alles!  
Anmerkung: Ich weiß, ich weiß, sagt nichts. Ihr denkt nämlich  
die sollte lieber mal ihrer andre Geschichte ( nämlich Horror  
Show) fertig schreiben ehe sie was neues anfängt.  
Ich gebe es zu das ich das eigentlich auch tun sollte. Aber was  
soll ich machen? Meine Freundin und ich haben gewettet und ich  
habe leider verloren ( da wettet man einmal in seinem Leben und  
verliert prompt.) Der Wetteinsatz war die Geschichte und ich  
habe ihr versprochen wenn ich verliere sie zu posten. Bitte  
schön, nur für euch....  
  
Viel spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Yanis  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Prolog:  
  
„ Ist alles vorbereitet?"Voldemorts rote Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf, Peter der auf dem Boden kniete und den Kopf gesenkt hatte nickte ängstlich.  
  
„ Nun, Wormtail, dann kannst du dich entfernen!"  
  
Peter nickte und beeilte sich den Raum zu verlassen.  
  
Voldemort stand auf und trat nun auf die hintere Ecke des Saales.  
  
Die Fackeln die hier überall hingen, spendeten ein wenig Licht und zeigten ein Pentagram am Boden, welches mit blutroter Farbe dort aufgepinselt war.  
  
Um das Pentagram war ein Text in Runen geschrieben.  
  
Voldemort lächelte diabolisch und begann nun einen Text in Alt Griechisch zu lesen.  
  
Das Pentagramm begann nun blutrot zu leuchten und drehte sich nach links.  
  
Der Runentext begann grell grün zuleuchten und drehte sich nach rechts.  
  
Die Strahlen vermischten sich und gaben den Blick auf deine Gestalt mit noch unklaren Konturen frei.  
  
Schließlich hörte das leuchten auf und in der Mitte des Pentagram war eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen, schweren Kapuzenumhang gehüllt.  
  
Den Kopf hielt sie gesenkt. „ Wer ruft mich", sagte diese und hob langsam, fast majestätisch den Kopf.  
  
Der Körper war in einen langen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und eine große Kapuze ließ nicht sehen, welches Gesicht die Gestallt hatte.  
  
In der rechten Hand hielt die Person ( falls es eine Person war) eine schwarze Sense.  
  
Voldemort grinste und schlug sich mit der linken Hand leicht auf die Brust „ Ich habe dich gerufen", meinte er und gab seiner Stimme einen Eiskalten Ton.  
  
„ So du hast mich gerufen? Ein unwürdiges Zaubererlein?"  
  
Voldemort schnappte nach Luft „ Ich bin jemand der noch nie an Grausamkeit überboten wurde."  
  
Die schwarze Gestalt seufzte „ Nun deine Grausamkeit ist schon schlimm, aber es gibt auch Menschen die dir Konkurrenz gemacht hätten. Muggel nennt ihr sie!"  
  
„ WAS?"Voldemort schien empört, „Du vergleichst mich mit einem Muggel?"  
  
Er trat bedrohlich auf die Gestallt zu.  
  
Die Gestallt ließ die Sense runterfahren und hielt Voldemort auf noch einen Schritt zu tun.  
  
„ Willst du mir Angst machen", die Stimme war unklar und Voldemort konnte nicht erkennen ob die Person männlich oder weiblich war.  
  
„ Du vergisst das du mir hier nichts vorschreiben kannst! Also was willst du von mir?"  
  
Voldemort legte den Kopf kaum merkbar schief und ließ seine Augen aufleuchten. „ Ich schlage einen Packt vor!"  
  
„ Nenne mir deinen Packt", meinte sein Gegenüber.  
  
Voldemort grinst sardonisch „ Ich möchte das Harry Potter stirbt!"  
  
„ Ach nein Tom, willst du mich etwa mit deinen Rachegelüsten stören? Du willst grausam sein", die Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.  
  
Voldemort runzelte wütend die Stirn „ Zeig mir dein Gesicht und rede nicht so mit mir!"  
  
„ Du willst mein Gesicht sehen? Tom? Hast du vergessen das ich aussehen kann wie ich will?"  
  
Die Gestalt nahm die Kapuze ab und darunter zum Vorschein kam ein alter Mann der Dumbledor gar nicht so unähnlich aussah.  
  
„ Bist du zu Frieden? Nein?"  
  
Die Gestalt veränderte sich in die einer jungen Frau mit blauen Augen und blondem Haar und gleich drauf in die eines 16 Jahre alten Jungen mit schwarzem strubbligen Haar und grünen Augen.  
  
Voldemort schnaubte laut auf, als er sah wer ihm gegenüber stand.  
  
„ Also erzähl mir was ich von dir bekomme wenn ich dir helfe", meinte der Junge und blickte sein gegenüber scharf an „ Du wirst Macht bekommen!"  
  
Der Junge begann laut zu lachen „ Mit Macht kommst du mir? Nun ich muss sagen das meine Macht viel größer ist als du dir träumen lässt. Nein Tom..."  
  
„ Nenn mich nicht Tom", gifte Voldemort dazwischen  
  
„....nun Tom da musst du dir was besseres einfallen lassen. Wenn du was gefunden hast, womit ich vielleicht zu frieden sein könnte, dann Ruf mich, du weißt ja wie man mich erreicht. Ich werde mich derweilen etwas umschauen."  
  
Die Gestalt trat zurück in das Pentagramm begann nun grün zu leuchten und drehte sich nach rechts, die Runen leuchten rot und drehten sich nach links.  
  
Gleich darauf war die Gestalt verschwunden und Voldemort blieb wütend alleine zurück.  
  
Sein Zorn war groß, innerlich kochte er wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
„ Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrahhhhhhhh!"Stieß er hervor, sein brüllen war wütend und hallte in dem Raum wieder.  
  
Ein lachen war zu hören „ Gib dem Tod niemals Befehle!"  
  
Die Stimme klang zynisch und sarkastisch.  
  
„ WORMTAIL!"Einige Augenblicke später kniete Peter Pettingrew vor seinem Herrn.  
  
Seine Augen zuckten nervös als er seinen Herren so erzürnt sah. „ J....ja", stotterte er und blickte auf die schwarzen Steine vor sich.  
  
„ Bring mir alle Infos wenn etwas in Hogwarts etwas verändert!"  
  
Peter sah erstaunt auf „ Verzeihung, sollte das nicht Snape machen?"  
  
„ CRUCIO!"Peter begann sich auf den Boden zu winden, er schrie vor Schmerzen auf.  
  
Voldemort war außer sich vor Wut, das dass ganz nicht so gelaufen war wie er wollte.  
  
Wütend griff er nach dem Trinkpokal und warf ihn mit aller Macht an die gegenüberliegende Wand.  
  
Er kochte vor Wut und wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
  
Es war schon spät abends als eben diese Gestalt mit der Voldemort zuvor gesprochen hatte, im Ligusterweg auftauchte.  
  
Diesesmal war es ein Mann Mitte 30 Jahre mit dunkel blonden Haar, der sich umguckte.  
  
„ Harry Potter also", murmelte er zu sich selbst.  
  
Es war selbst ihm bekannt das Harry Potter was ganz besonderes war.  
  
Mit gemäßigten Schritt trat auf das Haus mit der Nummer 4 zu und war kurz drauf in ihm verschwunden.  
  
Das Haus lag still, vor ihm als er sich zielsicher durchs Haus bewegte und schließlich im Zimmer von Harry Potter erschien.  
  
Der Junge schlief zuckte aber hin und wieder im Schlaf zusammen.  
  
Der junge Mann blickte sich um und bemerkte, das er es in dieser Umgebung keines falls ausgehalten hatte.  
  
Er war zwar der Tod, doch auch er brauchte einen gewissen Luxus.  
  
Er betrachtet den Jungen und tippte ihn an der Schulter an.  
  
Erschrocken riss der schlafende Junge die Augen auf und musterte den Mann vor sich.  
  
„ Wer...wie wo", flüsterte er tastete nach der Nachtischlampe und schaltete das Licht ein.  
  
Dann setzten er seine Brille auf und musterte sein gegenüber.  
  
„ Wer sind", fragte er.  
  
Der Mann stand auf und zog den Stuhl näher zum Bett von Harry.  
  
„ Warum willst du das wissen?"  
  
Harry schluckte „ Warum darf ich es nicht wissen?"  
  
Der Mann strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„ Ich würde es dir schon, sagen, aber ich bin sicher du wirst es mir nicht glauben!"  
  
Harry setzte sich bequemer hin und schaute sein gegenüber genauer an.  
  
„ Wie wäre es wenn sie es versuchen würden?"  
  
Der Mann seufzte „ Ich bin der Tod und wurde von dem selbsternannten „ Dunklen Lord"gerufen."  
  
Harry seufzte „ Und jetzt machen sie gemeinsame Sache mit ihm und werden mich holen?"  
  
Der Junge der lebte schloss die Augen. „ Na los machen sie schon!"  
  
„ Falsch ich will dich nicht holen, zumal du ehe noch nicht dran bist. Es gibt Regelen auf dieser Welt an welche sogar ich mich halten muss!"  
  
Harry riss die Augen auf, die Stimme war nicht mehr die eines Mannes sonder die einer jungen Frauen.  
  
Überrascht blickte Harry die Frau an „ Wie haben sie das gemacht...sie...er sie waren doch gerade er, oder wie?"  
  
Die Frau lachte leise. „ Was du hier siehst ist meine wahre Gestalt, so sehe ich immer aus wenn ich nicht gerade eine andere Gestalt habe."  
  
Harry nickte langsam „ Heißt das sie sind weiblich?"  
  
Die Frau grinste „ Scheint fast so, oder? Obwohl es schon ganz praktisch ist hin und wieder ein Mann zu sein!"  
  
Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
  
Verlegen blickte er die Frau an „ Wo leben sie?"  
  
Die Frau lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück „ Oh, ich lebe für gewöhnlich in London! Eigentlich bin auch eine ganz gewöhnliche Hexe, aber ich übernahm i das Amt des Sensenmann. Du musst nämlich wissen das man sein Amt abgeben kann wenn man will, man wird dann wieder eine ganz normale Hexe."  
  
Harry nickte „ Verstehe, aber was wollen sie von mir?"  
  
Die Frau legte den Kopf schief „ Ganz einfach selbst die Obrigkeiten machen sie um Voldemort sorgen und haben mich als deinen Schutzengel verpflichtet, natürlich hat Voldy davor zwischen gefunkt und mich gerufen."  
  
Harry stöhnte leise „ Warum aber ausgerechnet sie? Ich meine man hätte jeden gewöhnlichen Schutzengel nehmen können!"  
  
Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute kurz zur Seite „ Vielleicht weil ich über ein paar andere Fähigkeiten herrsche."  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn „ Und wer übernimmt ich Amt?"  
  
Der Tod lächelte geheimnisvoll „ Meine Vertretung, alles schon geregelt!"  
  
„ Und was machen sie jetzt?"  
  
Die Frau stand auf und blickte sich im Zimmer um „ Ich werde dich heute vormittag abholen kommen, übrigens sag ruhig du zu mir ich bin Ivy!"  
  
Harry schluckte und Ivy fuhr weiter fort „ Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben, ich bin im Moment von meinem Amt entbunden und eine ganz normale Hexe."  
  
Sie zwinkerte Harry zu „ Halte dich morgen früh bereit!"  
  
Dann war sie verschwunden.  
  
Verblüfft guckte Harry auf die Stelle an welcher Ivy vorher noch gestanden hatte.  
  
Der Stuhl auf welchen sie gesessen hatte, stand nach wie vor neben seinen Bett.  
  
Verwirrt machte er das Licht aus und schloss die Augen und fiel kurz drauf in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Am nächsten morgen war Harry davon überzeugt davon geträumt zu haben.  
  
Nachdem seine Tante nach ihm gerufen hatte und ihm befohlen hatte, das Frühstück zu machen hatte er den „ Traum"schon wieder vergessen.  
  
Es war 10 Uhr als es an der Tür klingelte.  
  
Petunia strich sich die Haare glatt und stolzierte zur Tür.  
  
Harry folgte ihr, den ihm war klar das dass wohl die neue Küchenmaschine sein musste und es war klar wer die in die Küche schleppen durfte.  
  
Er seufzte als Petunia die Tür aufmachte.  
  
Doch vor der Tür stand kein Postbote, vor der Tür stand eine Frau mit rot- braunen Haaren die Petunia fröhlich musterte.  
  
„ Hallo Petunia!"  
  
Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch als seine Tante die Tür ganz öffnete und Harry die Frau von gestern abend erkannte.  
  
„ Ivy", stotterte Petunia „ Was machst du hier?"  
  
Ivy lächelte noch breiter „ Willst du deine Schwester nicht rein bitten?"  
  
„ NEIN", keifte Petunia und wollte die Tür zu machen, doch Ivy war schneller gewesen und stellte den Fuß in die Tür.  
  
Blitzschnell stand sie in der Tür und schubste Petunia sanft zur Seite und schloss die Tür.  
  
„ Ich habe mir gedacht das du nicht erfreut bist, wenn ich wieder zurück komme."  
  
Petunia schnaubte „ Du bist damals verschwunden und hast nie wieder von dir hören lassen und außerdem bist genauso wie Lily es war abnormal."  
  
Ivy zog den Zauberstab und hielt in Petunia an die Kehle „ Pass auf was du über meine Schwester sagst sonst könntest du es bereuen."  
  
Petunia quietschte und Ivy lachte gefährlich.  
  
Harry fiel die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Ivy und seiner Mutter auf.  
  
Obwohl Ivy rot-braune Haare hatte und ihre Augen etwas dunkler waren, als die seiner Mutter.  
  
Er wollte gerade was sagen als Petunia bitter auflachte.  
  
„ Du lässt 16 Jahre nichts von dir hören", sie stieß Ivy zur Seite und wandte sich an Harry.  
  
Schnaubend packte sie ihm am Arm und zerrte ihn nach vorne.  
  
„ Sie sieh dir das an Harry, das ist Ivy meine lie-be Schwester", sie spuckte die Wörter aus und musterte die Ivy wütend an.  
  
„ Ja Harry schau sie dir nur an, das ist die Zwillingsschwester deiner Mutter!"  
  
Harry schluckte und starrte Ivy an, gestern abend war ihm die Ähnlichkeit gar nicht aufgefallen.  
  
Ivy guckte Harry schuldbewusst an „ Hallo Harry", meinte sie.  
  
„ Aber wieso...", fing Harry an konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen.  
  
Petunia lachte wütend „ Ganz genau, ich habe noch eine 2 Schwester, die liebe Ivy Evans, die Zwillingsschwester deiner Mutter und eine HEXE", sie spuckte das Wort aus.  
  
„ Aber warum hat mir davon keiner was gesagt", fragte Harry und wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte.  
  
Aber er wurde langsam wütend, mal wieder gab es etwas in seinem Leben, worüber er nicht Bescheid wusste und das trieb ihn zur Weißglut.  
  
„ Harry es tut mir leid", meinte nun Ivy und guckte Harry traurig an.  
  
„ Aber du musst mich verstehen..."  
  
Sie wurde von Harry unterbrochen der sie nun wütend musterte „ Ich muss hier am aller wenigsten verstehen, Fakt ist doch mal wieder, das jeder mehr über mein Leben weiß als ich!"  
  
Damit stürzte er an Petunia und Ivy vorbei und ließ die beiden stehen.  
  
Petunia lachte leise „ Du hast es mal wieder geschafft ist deine Spezialität, andere zu verletzen", meinte sie spöttisch.  
  
Ivy wurde wütend „ Ja du bist ganz besonders toll darin Petunia Dursley, wie du dich um deinen Neffen kümmerst!"  
  
Petunia zuckte mit den Schultern „ Wenigstens habe ICH mich um meinen Neffen gekümmert, im Gegensatz zu dir."  
  
„ Ja man sieht es ja", fauchte Ivy wütend.  
  
Petunia ließ sich gar nicht davon beeindrucken sie lächelt kalt „ Du warst immer groß darin vor Problem weg zu laufen...nicht war? Wenn es dir nicht in den Kragen gepasst hat bist weggelaufen!"  
  
Noch ehe sie weiter was sagen konnte war Ivy auf Petunia gestürzt und hatte ihr eine Ohrfeige gegeben.  
  
Tränen standen ihr in den Augen als sie sich rumdrehte und sagte „ Und warst immer ganz groß darin Kritik zu verteilen aber noch nie konntest du Kritik vertragen."  
  
Petunia hielt sich geschockt die Wange „ Ja aber du hast fast 16 Jahre Aufwachsens deines Neffens verpasst, wer ist hier die Rabentante", meinte sie kalt.  
  
Innerlich freute sie sich darüber wenigstens einer ihrer perfekten Schwestern die Meinung gegeigt zu haben, auch wenn es Ivy war und nicht Lily.  
  
Ivy drehte sich rum zu Petunia „ Pack dir an deiner eigenen Nase, lieber gar keine Tante als eine schlechte!"  
  
Damit stieg sie die Treppen zu Obergeschoss hoch und suchte nach Harrys Zimmer.  
  
So das war der erste Teil, ich hoffe er gefällt euch und ihr Reviewt mir fleißig. Bis zum nächsten Teil!  
  
Yanis 


	2. Tante

Shinigami Teil 1  
  
Autor: Yanis Tamiem E-Mail: Yanis-Tamiemweb.de Feedback : bitte, bitte an mich Anmerkung: Hoffe ihr lest trotz der Geschichte weiter. Den nächsten Teil gibt es erst bei 10 Reviews, ich denke das ist nicht so viel verlangt oder? Yanis  
  
Teil 1: Tante  
  
Ivy hat das Zimmer schnell gefunden und klopfte zaghaft an die Tür.  
  
Doch von drinnen kam keine Reaktion, also öffnete sie die Tür und trat in das spantanisch eingerichtete Zimmer.  
  
Auf dem Bett ins Kissen vergraben lag Harry und rührte sich nicht.  
  
Ivy zog sich wie schon am Abend den Stuhl zum Bett und setzte sich drauf.  
  
„ Harry...", begann sie langsam.  
  
Harry bewegte sich etwas, machte aber keine anstalten sich in Ivys Richtung zu drehen.  
  
„ Harry, es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nicht einfach zu dir, obwohl ich es gewollt hatte."  
  
Als Harry nicht darauf reagierte seufzte sie „ Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Hallo ich bin deine Tante, kann jetzt nur einmal vorbei kommen und dann nie wieder?"  
  
Harry seufzte und setzte sich schließlich auf.  
  
„ Das ist doch keine Ausrede, du bist ein Tod."  
  
Ivy seufzte leise „ Harry ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht das zu machen, genauso wenig wie du es dir ausgesucht hast, der junge der Überlebt zu sein. Es war Schicksal!"  
  
Harry seufzte nun ebenfalls „ Aber verstehe doch, ich habe eine Tante, die dazu noch eine Hexe und die Zwillingsschwester meiner Mutter ist. Wie soll ich da denn reagieren?"  
  
Ivy nickte „ Ich verstehe dich, aber ich kann auch die anderen verstehen, warum sie dir von mir nichts erzählt haben. Wie hättest du darauf reagiert, wenn man dir gesagt hätte, deine Tante ist ein Tod."  
  
Harry seufzte noch mal und nickte „ Schon klar!"  
  
Ivy nickte „ Außerdem, habe ich dir doch gesagt ich bin dein Schutzengel, so zu sagen. Was ist, willst du hier bleiben oder mit mir kommen?"  
  
Harry überlegte kurz und dachte darüber nach, ob es auch wirklich keine Falle wäre.  
  
„ Das ist keine Falle", meinte Ivy, so als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Harry blickte Ivy misstrauisch an.  
  
Ivy seufzte und dann nickte sie „ Ich verstehe das du misstrauisch bist. Accio Petunias verhasste Bilder", meinte sie und kurz darauf hatte sie eine Schachtel mit Fotos in der Hand.  
  
Die Schachtel war so verstaubt, das Harry sah, das sie schon Jahre lange nicht geöffnet worden war.  
  
Das oberste Bild war ein Bild von zwei Mädchen , welche wohl seine Mutter und Ivy waren die ihm fröhlich zuwinkten.  
  
Ivy musterte Harry als er die Bild durchschaute.  
  
Bei einem Bild schluckte er und Ivy sah das Bild an „ Das ist...", begann sie, wurde von Harry allerdings unterbrochen.  
  
„ Das ist Sirius mit Mum", meinte er und rieb sich kurz über die Augen.  
  
Ivy schüttelte den Kopf „ Nein das ist Sirius mit mir."  
  
Verblüfft starrte Harry Ivy an.  
  
Die den Kopf schief gelegt hatte und einen verträumten Blick aufgesetzt hatte.  
  
„ Sirius ist tot", murmelte Harry und zog Ivy zurück in die Wirklichkeit.  
  
„ Was", fragte sie verblüfft.  
  
„ Sirius ist tot."  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf „ Das kann gar nicht sein, ich bin der Tod speziell für England und ich weiß definitiv das er nicht Tod ist."  
  
„ Was heißt das jetzt", fragte Harry sie verblüfft  
  
Ivy zuckte mit den Schultern „ Ich würde mal sagen das Sirius Black dort wo er ist, lebt!"  
  
Das hatte gesessen, Harry begann zu zittern und seine „neue"Tante musterte ihn besorgt.  
  
„ Alles klar Harry?"  
  
Harry nickte, nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich gefangen.  
  
Er sah sich noch mal die Fotos an und steckte dann die ganze Schachtel in seinen Koffer.  
  
Etwa 15 Minuten später war der ganze Koffer gepackt und Harry bereit zur Abreise.  
  
Mit einem „ Wingadium Leviosa", von Ivy schwebte der Koffer die Treppe runter und landete sanft auf dem Fußboden im Flur.  
  
Petunia war noch immer da wo sie vorher gestanden hatte und blickte Ivy wütend an.  
  
„ Nun versuchst du nun deiner Pflicht zu folgen?"  
  
Ivy zog den Zauberstab „ Pass auf du sagst!"  
  
„ Was ist dann? Du abnormales Weibstück", keifte Petunia  
  
„ Ich bin abnormal? Was bist dann du? Eine arrogante verbitterte Zimtzicke", meinte nun Ivy wütend.  
  
Harry fand das ganz recht amüsant, obwohl es eigentlich nicht zum lachen war.  
  
Es war schon ehr traurig, das Petunia ihre Schwestern so verachtete.  
  
Harry tat seine Tante Petunia schon fast leid, das sie einfach nicht so wie schön das Leben sein könnte, wenn man es sich nicht selbst so schwer machte.  
  
„ Du alte Hexe", schrie Petunia nun mit schriller Stimme.  
  
„ Na und lieber Hexe als gar keine sein", fauchte Ivy zurück.  
  
Der Wort wechsel zog sich noch einige Minuten hin und schließlich nachdem Ivy Petuina ein „ So was wie du verdient es nicht das ein normaler Mensch mit dir redet", an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
  
Verließen sie die Nummer 4.  
  
Draußen auf der Straße atmete Ivy kurz ein und aus und drehte sich dann zu Harry.  
  
„ Tut mir leid das du das mit ansehen musstest, Petunia und ich haben nicht gerade die beste Beziehung."  
  
Harry schmunzelte, nicht die beste Beziehung war maßlos untertrieben, fand zumindest er.  
  
Die Tatsache das Sirius wahrscheinlich noch lebte, ließ ihn glänzende Laune haben.  
  
„ Wo gehen wir jetzt hin", fragte er Ivy.  
  
Ivy überlegte „ Wir können in meine Wohnung wenn du willst! Obwohl sie ist nicht sehr groß!"  
  
Doch Harry war von der Idee total begeistert und apprierten sie nach London.  
  
Von dort war es zwar ein ganz schönes Stück zu laufen, doch schließlich erreichten sie ein Haus das im Viktorianischen Stil gebaut war.  
  
Es sah sehr gemütlich aus.  
  
Harry seufzte „ Ich dacht du hast nur eine Wohnung!"  
  
Ivy wurde rot „ Nun ja, ich sage immer Wohnung, weil dieses Haus zwar einen großen Eindruck macht, in Wirklichkeit aber viele kleine Zimmer hat."  
  
Harry lachte bei der Erklärung und trat nun in die „ Wohnung"Ivy's ein.  
  
Schon als er den Flur betrat, bemerkte er das er das Haus mögen würde.  
  
Im Flur standen diverse Schuhe Ivy's, als sie diesen durchquert hatten merkte Harry was Ivy gemeint hatte.  
  
Die Räume waren recht hoch, aber sonst klein, obwohl sie bestimmt magisch vergrößert waren.  
  
Das Wohnzimmer wirkte durch die alten Möbel extrem gemütlich, in einem Schrank stand zu Harry's erstaunen der Fernseher.  
  
Gegenüber war ein niedlich Küche, in der es Harry bestimmt spaß gemacht hätte zu kochen.  
  
Eine schmale Treppe führte in den ersten Stock.  
  
Hier befanden sich ein Arbeitszimmer, ein Gästezimmer, ein Bad, sowie ein gemütliches Relax-Zimmer ( wie es Ivy nannte), im zweiten Stock befand sich dann Ivy's Schlafzimmer, das Harry außerordentlich gut gefiel weil es total chaotisch war, ein Bad und eine Art Speicherraum.  
  
Ein weiter kleine Leiter führte zum Speicher hoch.  
  
„ Dort oben ist dein Zimmer", meinte Ivy und deutete nach oben.  
  
Harry stieg hoch ins Dach und fand sich in dem wohl gemütlichsten Zimmer wieder, was er je gesehen hatte.  
  
Es war wie alle Zimmer nicht sonderlich groß aber, es hatte etwas, was Harry gut gefiel.  
  
Vielleicht waren es die Fotos seiner Eltern an der Wand, oder die Bettwäsche die das Gryffindorwappen drauf hatte.  
  
Es konnte aber auch dieses Plakat sein, mit dem Hogwarts Wappen, wo drauf stand „ Abschlussjahrgang 1980"  
  
Harry wusste es nicht.  
  
„ Gefällt es dir?"  
  
Harry konnte nicht anders und fiel seiner Tante um den Hals „ Es ist super", meinte er und strahlte.  
  
Ivy lächelte erleichtert „ Alles was hier drinn ist, gehört nun dir, mach es dir gemütlich, in 30 Minuten wird es Essen geben."  
  
Dann verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Mit einem jauchzen ließ Harry sich auf das Breite Bett fallen.  
  
Dann fiel ihm ein, das Dumbledore vielleicht gar nicht wusste wo er war.  
  
Er beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken das er Dumbledore später benachrichtigen konnte.  
  
Fröhlich pfeifend packte er seine Sachen aus und macht es sich so chaotisch gemütlich wie er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte.  
  
Hedwig seine Eule sahs auf der Eulenstange und schuhute leise.  
  
Nach 30 Minuten erschien ein kleiner Hauself der Harry musterte.  
  
„ Meister Harry Sir, Mistress Ivy schickt mich, Kiri soll sie holen kommen!"  
  
„ Danke", meinte Harry freundlich und Hauself lächelte.  
  
„ Kiri hat schon viel von Harry Potter Sir, gehört, es freut mich das Kiri sie persönlich kennen lernen darf."  
  
Harry lächelte „ Es freut mich auch Kiri, aber woher hast du von mir gehört?"  
  
Kiri quietschte fröhlich „ Dobby, Sir ist Cousin 3 Grades von Kiri, er hat Kiri im Urlaub besucht und von Harry Potter Sir erzählt."  
  
Er winkte Harry nun zu ihm in die Küche zu folgen.  
  
Dort sahs Ivy schon und wartete.  
  
„ Nun Harry hast du dich schon mit Kiri angefreundet?"  
  
Harry nickte und nahm gegenüber seiner Tante platz.  
  
Fröhlich schaufelte Ivy ihm das Essen auf den Teller und tat dann sich etwas drauf.  
  
„ Ivy was ist mit Dumbledore, weiß er bescheid wo ich bin?"  
  
Ivy bekam nun einen verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck „ Ich wusste das ich was vergessen hatte", meinte sie und grinste verlegen.  
  
Harry seufzte „ Aber er muss Bescheid wissen!"  
  
„ Ja, ja, später!"  
  
„ Nein jetzt".  
  
Ivy stöhnte „ Na gut nach dem Essen!"  
  
Harry nickte und begann nun zu Essen.  
  
Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, apparierte Ivy mit Harry zu Grimmauldplace 12, er fragte sich zwar woher Ivy das wusste, aber als er sie fragte meine diese nur mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln das dass ihr Geheimnis war.  
  
Harry entschloss sich darüber nicht nach zu denken und klopfte zart an die Tür.  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis endlich jemand die Tür öffnete.  
  
Es war zu Harrys erstaunen Molly Weasley, welche die Tür öffnete und Harry mit verwirrten Blick musterte.  
  
„ Harry?"  
  
„ Hallo Molly", meinte nun Ivy und trat einen Schritt nach vorne.  
  
„ Ivy?"  
  
Harry grinste und nickte „ Können wir reinkommen?"  
  
Molly blickte Ivy zögernd an.  
  
„ Lass ruhig Mrs. Evans rein", konnte Harry die Stimme von Dumbledore hören.  
  
Nachdem Molly die Tür geöffnet hatten traten Harry sowie Ivy ein.  
  
„ Hat sie gar nicht verändert, Tag Mrs. Black", meinte Ivy grinsend und so gleich hörte man Mrs. Black im ganzen Haus.  
  
„ DU wagst es das Haus meiner Väter zu beschmutzen? Elendes Schlammblut!"  
  
Ivy zog eine Augenbraun hoch und Harry erwartet einen weiteren Wutausbruch, wie zuvor bei Petunia doch Ivy blieb erstaunlich ruhig.  
  
„ Na, na Mrs. Black wer wird sich denn gleich aufregen?"  
  
Ihre Augen funkelten amüsiert „ Vielleicht wäre es ratsam den Mund zu halten immer hin war ich es die sie „ besuchen"kam!"  
  
Mrs. Black verstummte und wirkte auf einmal ängstlich.  
  
„ Was willst du hier in diesem Haus? Kein Black gibt es mehr der dich begleiten könnte!"  
  
Ivy nickte „ Das weiß ich, deswegen bin ich auch nicht hier. Halten sie ihre Stimme im Zaum!"  
  
Mrs. Black nickte eilig, das Bild schien aus irgendwelchen Gründen einen Heidenrespekt vor Ivy zu haben.  
  
Albus Dumbledore schmunzelte, als sich der Vorhang vor dem Bild zusammen zog und obwohl Tonks, die reinstolpterte, wie immer über den Schirmständer fiel, blieb es aus der Richtung still.  
  
Dumbledore grinste „ Ich denke wir sollten uns in der Küche unterhalten!"  
  
Er ging vor und alle anwesenden folgten ihm.  
  
So sich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! Teil 2 kommt bald ( ich muss ihn noch schreiben) und Teil 3 ist schon fertig, da geht es richtig rund! Denkt dran 10 Reviews = neues Kapitel, wobei mehr auch nicht schlecht sind. 


	3. Wut und Entschluß

Shinigami Teil 2  
  
Anmerkung: Hallo ihr lieben Leser, ich bin mächtig stolz auf euch, danke für eure Reviews wie versprochen nun Teil 2. Falls es euch zu lange dauert, mit dieser Geschichte, dann würde ich mich freuen wenn ihr „ Horror Show" lesen würdet und mir dazu auch ein kleines Review schreiben würdet, immerhin hat diese Geschichte schon 134 Word- Seiten. Ansonst wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim diesem Kapitel. E-Mail: Yanis-Tamiemweb.de  
  
Eure Yanis  
  
Teil 2:  
  
Ivy warf noch mal einen Blick auf den Vorhang, hinter dem sich Mrs. Black Bild verbarg und folgte Albus in die Küche.  
  
Molly, Tonks sowie Harry kamen ebenfalls mit.  
  
In der Küche trafen sie auf Hermine und Ron die Harry überschwänglich begrüßten.  
  
Dumbledore musterte alle die sich nun um den großen Küchentisch platzierten und Ivy erwartungsvoll anstarten.  
  
„ Nun ich denke nicht alle werden die liebe Ivy kennen!"  
  
Ivy grinste „ Hallöchen, also ich bin Ivy Evans, Zwillingsschwester von Lily Evans und damit Harry's Tante."  
  
Hermine und Ron warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu und musterten dann Ivy kritisch.  
  
Tonks ( die diesesmal neon gelbe Haare hatte) zog eine Augenbraun in die Höhe.  
  
„ Und warum taucht sie dann erst nach fast 16 Jahren auf?"  
  
Ivy die mit so einer Frage gerechnet hatte seufzte leise.  
  
„ Meine Aufgabe hat es mir verboten!"  
  
„ Welche Aufgabe", fragte Hermine und musterte Ivy weiter kritisch.  
  
„ Nun", Dumbledore räusperte sich und fuhr weiter fort „ Mrs. Evans hat eine sehr spezielle Aufgabe und konnte von dieser nicht entbunden werden."  
  
Molly Weasley runzelte die Stirn „ Das sagt aber immer noch nicht welche Aufgabe es war!"  
  
Ivy warf Dumbledore einen hilflosen Blick zu und Harry war es klar das sie nicht sagen wollte das sie der Tod war.  
  
„ Ich schätze Ivy du wirst es ihnen sagen müssen", murmelte Albus leise.  
  
Ivy legte die Stirn in Falten und seufzte, dann strafte sie ihre Schultern und hob den Kopf.  
  
„ Nun ich bin der Tod, für England!"  
  
Ron lachte laut los und erntete einen Rippenstoß von Hermine.  
  
Tonks wurde blass „ Dann stimmt die Legende das jedes Land auf der Welt einen Shinigami hat?"  
  
Ivy nickte langsam.  
  
„ Was ist ein Shinigami", fragte Ron und sah Hermine an.  
  
„ Ein Shinigami ist der Todesgott, laut einer Legende besitzt jedes Land auf der Welt einen Todesgott und dieser Shinigami ist speziell für dieses Land verantwortlich. Ich wusste aber nicht das diese Legende stimmt", meinte Hermine.  
  
„ Wie du siehst stimmt diese Legende", murmelte Ivy.  
  
Die anderen nickten Gedankenverloren.  
  
„ Nun Ivy was wirst du tun", fragte der Direktor von Hogwarts.  
  
„ Harry wird natürlich bei mir bleiben!"  
  
„ Nein", Albus runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Harry sprang auf „ Warum? Ob ich bei Ivy oder bei den Dursleys bin, ist doch völlig egal, der Blutschutz hält auch bei Ivy!"  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf „ Tut mir leid Harry, aber ich kann es nicht erlauben!"  
  
Ivy blickte den Direktor an „ Sie trauen mir nicht, ich sehe es an ihrern Augen!"  
  
Harry kochte, er wollte nicht zurück zu den Dursleys.  
  
„ Wenn sie mich zu den Dursleys schicken, schwöre ich ihnen, das ich da nicht lange bleibe", fauchte er und verschwand dann blizschnell aus der Küche.  
  
Ron und Hermine sprangen auf und folgten Harry, der nun laut polternd durch die Eingangshalle stolperte.  
  
Ivy stand nun ebenfalls auf „ Ich denke Direktor sie haben gerade was falsches gesagt."  
  
Molly Weasley runzelte die Stirn „ Sirius hätte gewollt das Harry hier bleibt."  
  
„ Sirius Black ist nicht tot", meinte nun Ivy kalt und verließ ebenfalls die Küche.  
  
Sie fand Harrys Zimmer ohne lange zu suchen, nach einem kurzen zögern klopfte sie an und trat in den dunklen Raum.  
  
„ Harry", fragte sie und trat zögernd ein.  
  
„ Ivy lass mich bitte alleine", meinte Harry der mit dem Gesicht zur Wand lag.  
  
Ivy schluckte „ Aber wenn du reden willst sag mir bitte Bescheid, ja?"  
  
Harry nickte und Ivy verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Harry blieb eine ganze weile so liegen ehe ihm eine Idee kam.  
  
Er würde nicht hier bleiben und warten das Dumbledore ihn zurück zu den Durselys brachte.  
  
Er stand auf, kramte nach einem Stück Pergament, kritzelte etwas drauf.  
  
Dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und zog sich seine Robe an, den Zauberstab packte er in den Ärmel seiner Tasche.  
  
Dann öffnete er die Tür, auf dem Gang war keiner zu sehen und so huschte er den Gang lang und die Treppen runter..  
  
Aus der Küche kamen die leisen Stimmen von Tonks, Molly sowie Ron und Hermine.  
  
Doch er ignoriete es und huschte leise durch die Eingangshalle.  
  
Der Vorhang zu Mrs. Blacks Bild war offen, aber sie folgte nur schweigend Harry der aus der Haustür rausschlüpfte.  
  
Immer sich umblickend huschte Harry die Straße runter und steckte dann schließlich seinen Zauberstab raus und machte das Anhalterzeichen.  
  
Es gab einen knall und der „ Fahrende Ritter"stand vor ihm.  
  
Es war ein anderer Fahrer als Ern und Stan schien auch zu frei zu haben.  
  
„ Herzlich willkommen im „ Fahrenden Ritter", wo wollen sie hin?"  
  
Harry schluckte „ Zaubererei Minesterium".  
  
Der Schaffner blickte Harry skeptisch an und nickte „ 10 Knuts weil es Kurzstrecke ist!"  
  
Harry bezahlte und der Schaffner ließ ihn in den Bus.  
  
„ Loss Pan drück aufs Gas!"  
  
Der Fahrer grinste schief „ Nächster Halt Zauberrei minesterium!"  
  
Kurz drauf wurde Harry schon auf den Sitz geschleudert und in einem irren Tempo rasten sie durch die Stadt.  
  
Es kam Harry nur wir einige Sekunden als der Bus mit einem Bremsen hielt.  
  
„ Zauberrei Minesterium!"  
  
Harry beeilte sich aus dem Bus zu kommen und zwängte sich in die Telefonzelle.  
  
Dort gab er die Nummer die auch Mr. Weasley im letzten Jahr benutzt hatte und kurz darauf die kühle Frauenstimme am Apparat.  
  
„ Zauberrei Minesterium nennen sie ihren Namen und den Grund ihrer Besuches!"  
  
„ Harry Potter, Besucher!"  
  
Er ratterte und kurz darauf hatte er eine Plakette und die Telefonzelle rauschte in die tiefe.  
  
Harry wusste nicht wie er es geschafft hatte in die Mysterien Abteilung zukommen. Keiner hatte ihn aufgehalten und keiner war ihm begegnet.  
  
Das War Teil 2, bitte schreibt mir wieder einige Kommentare. Würde mich freuen. 


	4. Hinter dem Vorhang

Shinigami Teil 3  
  
Anmerkung: Also ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel und ich bedanke mich bei allen die mir reviewt haben. Vielen herzlichen Dank! Ich hoffe das dieses Kapitel einigermaßen gelungen ist und ich **wittme es Nelli**, welche die Idee gut fand, mit der ich gewettet habe ( ich habe ja verloren) Diese Wette hat mich gezwungen Shinigami zu posten. Also bedankt euch bei Nelli! Feedback: Yanis-Tamiemweb.de Viel Spaß beim lesen 0

Yanis  
  
Teil 3: Hinter dem Schleier  
  
Harry stand wenige Meter von dem seltsamen Torbogen entfernt, durch den Sirius vor wenigen Wochen gefallen war.  
  
Es war nur noch einige Schritte und auch er würde durch den Vorhang treten und dann nicht mehr alleine sein.  
  
Zögernd trat er einen nach dem anderen Schritt auf den Vorhang zu und blieb schließlich dicht davor stehen.  
  
Er konnte seine Hand fast durch den Vorhang stecken, er konnte die rauschenden Stimmen dahinter hören und als er gerade durch diesen Vorhang gehen wollte.  
  
Da hörte er eine Stimme neben sich.  
  
Seine Tante Ivy war neben ihn getreten und musterte den Vorhang.  
  
„ Hallo Harry", murmelte sie leise und Harry sah auf zu ihr in die Richtung.  
  
Sie griff wie Harry zuvor nachdem Vorhang und spürte das sie ihn gar nicht berührte.  
  
„ Ich habe gewusst das du hier hin kommen würdest, du möchtest Sirius zurück holen nicht?"  
  
„ Ja und du wirst mich nicht aufhalten", meinte Harry angriffslustig.  
  
Ivy runzelte die Stirn und stützte sich mit einer Hand am Torbogen ab.  
  
„ Wer sagt das ich dich aufhalten will, Harry? Nein, aufhalten will ich dich nicht, aber ich werde dich begleiten!"  
  
Sie lächelte ihn fröhlich an und Harry erschrak dieses lächeln.  
  
„ Aber warum willst du mit", fragte er schließlich.  
  
Ivy lehnte sich nach vorne so das ihr Oberkörper fast den Vorhang berührte.  
  
„ Weil ich ohne dich nicht mehr viel zu verlieren habe! Wir sehen uns drüben", meinte sie und ließ sich nach vorne durch den Vorhang kippen.  
  
Der Vorhang verhüllte sie völlig, einige Sekunden sah Harry die Umrisse seiner Tante und dann war eben dieser Umriss verschwunden.  
  
Er stand alleine vor dem Vorhang.  
  
„ IVY", fragte er und sah aus als ob das nur ein schlechter Scherz gewesen wäre.  
  
Doch es war kein Scherz, hinter sich hörte er die Tür aufgehen und sah wie Remus, Hermoine, Ron und Dumbledore zu ihm in den Raum platzten.  
  
„ Harry, oh mein Gott was willst du machen", fragte Ron und wurde ein Spur blasser.  
  
„ Harry bitte mach keine Dummheiten", stieß Remus hervor.  
  
„ Harry sei bitter vernünftig", flehte Hermine ihn an, die mittlerweile Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
  
Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab und wollte gerade was sagen, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor.  
  
Er trat rückwärts an den Vorhang, lächelte seinen Freunden und Mentor zu sagte ein „ Ich werde zurück kommen", und ließ sich dann rückwärts durch den Schleier fallen.  
  
Er hörte noch einen entsetzten Schrei und dann verschwanden seine Sinne und er wurde in die Dunkelheit hinter dem Schleier eingehüllt.  
  
Er fiel tief, es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, die er durch die Schwärze fiel und schließlich nach langer Zeit, schlug er auf.  
  
„ Bin ich jetzt angekommen", dachte er und schloss die Augen.  
  
Als er sie wieder öffnete, war er in einem weißen Raum.  
  
Das Licht war so grell, das er davon Kopfschmerzen bekam und daher die Augen wieder schließen musste.  
  
Er versuchte es noch mal langsam und hörte eine Stimme.  
  
„ James, sieh doch ich glaube er wacht auf! Harry Schatz?"  
  
Harry machte nun die Augen ganz auf und blickte in Smaragd grüne Augen.  
  
Diese Augen schwammen vor Tränen „ Oh Gott Harry, du bist endlich wach", schluchzte die Frau.  
  
Harry war verblüfft „ Mum", fragte er und erkannte wie kratzig sich seine Stimme anhörte.  
  
„ Alles ist gut Harry Schatz Mum ist ja da!"  
  
Er sah wie die Frau welche, scheinbar wirklich seine Mum war den Kopf leicht drehte und etwas mit jemanden flüsterte.  
  
Sofort erschien auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, schwarzes zerzaustes Haar und blaue Augen, die ihn besorgt hinter einer runden Brille musterten.  
  
„ Harry mein Sohn, alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Harry wollte nicken, doch sein Körper fühlte sich an als sei er aus Blei.  
  
So zog er es vor ein heiseres „ Ja", zu krächzen.  
  
„ Was ist passiert", flüsterte er und sah kurz seinen Vater und seine Mutter an.  
  
Es kam ihm vor wie ein wundervoller Traum, das seine Eltern bei ihm waren.  
  
Seine Eltern warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und seine Mutter setzte zu einer Erklärung an.  
  
„ Du warst mit deiner Tante Ivy und Justus einkaufen...!"  
  
„ Tante Ivy? Justus", fragte Harry verblüfft der gar nicht wusste wie ihm geschah.  
  
„ Erinnerst du dich nicht an Justus und Ivy", fragte James entsetzt.  
  
Harry der sich zwar an Ivy erinnerte aber an niemanden der Justus hieß schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„ Ich glaube James du solltest den Heiler holen, vielleicht hat Harry irgendein Teil seines Gedächtnis verloren", Lily musterte ihren Sohn besorgt.  
  
Harry ging langsam ein Licht auf, Ivy war auch in dieser komischen Zeit seine Tante und Justus war vielleicht sein Freund.  
  
Er entschloss sich so lange bis er mehr über dieses Sache bescheid wusste, den zu spielen der alles vergessen hatte.  
  
Es war ihm daher ein leichtes dem Heiler dieses Gedächtnissache vor zu gaukeln.  
  
Nach dem der Heiler Harry untersucht hatte sah er Lily und James mit ernsten Blick an.  
  
„ Nun Mr. Und Mrs. Potter, ihr Sohn scheint mir tatsächlich eine Teilamnesie zu haben. Er kann sich zwar an sie beide erinnern, allerdings nicht genau an sein Umfeld, Freunde und diverse andere Sachen. Dieser Zustand kann länger dauern, oder morgen vielleicht vorbei sein."  
  
Lily und James blickten sich entsetzt an, nickten aber.  
  
Der Heiler fuhr weiter fort „ Ihr Sohn sollte in seiner gewöhnlichen Umgebung bleiben und sie sollten ihn langsam an alles ranführen. Es ist durchaus möglich das sein Essen, nun nicht mehr sein Lieblingsessen sein wird. Er wird seine besten Freunde nicht erkennen, oder Tante, Onkel und so weiter."  
  
Lily rieb sich über die Stirn „ Das ist ja furchtbar", flüsterte sie und James fuhr ihr leicht über den Rücken.  
  
Der Heiler gab noch einige Tipps und verschwand dann zur Visite der anderen Patienten aus dem Zimmer.  
  
James murmelte etwas von „ An die frische Luft gehen", und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer.  
  
Harry drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um und war froh sie bei sich zu haben, es war ein so unbekanntes Gefühl jemand der sich sorgen um ihn machte bei sich zu haben.  
  
Er war so davon gefangen das er die Hand seiner Mutter ergriff und dieses festhielt und gar nicht mehr los ließ. Seine Mutter wiederum war gerührt von Harrys Anhänglichkeit und strich ihm immer wieder durch sein Haar.  
  
„ Was ist passiert", fragte er schließlich nachdem sie einige Minuten so verbracht hatten.  
  
Lily seufzte stumm und begann von neuem „ Du und deine Tante Ivy, sie ist meine Zwillingsschwester und dein Cousin Justus wart in der Winkelgasse. Also die Winkelgasse ist eine Einkaufsstrasse für Zauberer und Hexen. Jedenfalls gab es dort einen furchtbaren Anschlag in eurer Nähe. Ihr wart wohl direkt im nahen Kreis der Detonation und wurdet schwer verletzt. Deine Tante hat Justus und dich beschützt und wurde sehr schlimm verletzt", meinte seine Mutter und wischte sie Tränen aus den Augen.  
  
„ Du warst sehr schlimm verletzt und wir dachten schon wir würden dich verlieren!"  
  
Sie umarmte Harry ein weiteres mal und schien sich langsam zu fangen.  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft „ Wann ist das passiert?"  
  
Lily legte den Kopf schief „ Vor 1 Woche an deinem ersten Ferientag!"  
  
Harry schauderte es und er wusste nicht so recht wie er drauf reagieren sollte.  
  
„ Wo ist Dad", fragte er schließlich und blickte seine Mutter traurig an.  
  
„ Er wird wohl zu deinem Onkel gegangen sein und ihn etwas beistehen!"  
  
Harry stützte sich leicht auf „ Onkel", er sah sein Mum fragend an.  
  
Lily nickte „ Ja dein Onkel Sirius ist der beste Freund von deinem Vater, sie sind so was wie Brüder und er ist mit meiner Schwester als Ivy verheiratet."  
  
Harry der jetzt total verblüfft war nickte vorsichtig „ Und Justus", fragte er langsam.  
  
Lily schluckte „ Ich denke es langt für heute, du bist bestimmt müde!"  
  
Harry merkte das sie das Gespräch abbrechen wollte, doch er blickte sie kurz an und Lily die einem solchen Bettelblick von Harry noch nie standhalten konnte seufzte.  
  
„ Justus ist momentan bei uns zu Hause und bei deinen Geschwistern!"  
  
„ Ich habe Geschwister", fragte Harry überrascht.  
  
Lily nickte lächelnd „ Hast du um genau zu sein hast du noch zwei!"  
  
„ Zwei Geschwister", fragte Harry und bemerkte das er sich darüber irre freute.  
  
Lily sah das leuchten in seinen Augen und fing davon ermutigt, von seinen Geschwistern zu erzählen.  
  
„ Also du Harry James Potter bist unser ältester, dann kommt deine Schwester Helen sie ist 15 Jahre und deine kleine Schwester Lilian ist 6 Jahre!"  
  
„ Kommen sie mich auch besuchen", fragte Harry eifrig, der es gar nicht erwarten konnte seine Familie kennen zu lernen.  
  
Lily lächelte „ Heute nicht, aber wenn es dir morgen wieder so gut geht, dann dürfen sie dich besuchen kommen. Sie vermissen dich übrigens sehr, besonders Helen und dein Cousin Justus vermisst dich auch."  
  
Harry wurde langsam müde „ Ist Justus nichts passiert", fragte er schläfrig.  
  
Lily deckte ihn behutsam zu und lächelte „ Nein er war nur 2 Tage zur Beobachtung da, er hatte sich eine Rippe gebrochen! Schlaf jetzt!"  
  
Harry hatte den letzten Satz nicht mehr gehört, denn er war schon tief und fest eingeschlafen.  
  
Lily wartete noch einige Minuten stand auf und verließ den Raum um sich die Füße zu vertreten.  
  
Sie wollte zu dem Zimmer nebendran gehen um ihre Schwester zu besuchen, die leider immer noch nicht zu Bewusstsein gekommen war.  
  
Auf dem Flur sah sie James der Sirius umarmt hatte und ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
„ Alles in Ordnung Sirius", fragte Lily und trat zu den zwei Männern.  
  
Sirius befreite sich hektisch aus James Umarmung wischte sich über die Augen und setzte ein gespielt fröhliches Gesicht auf.  
  
„ Nun ich habe gehört das mein Patenkind und Neffe wieder aufgewacht ist!"  
  
Lily nickte langsam und sie sah an Sirius Gesichtsausdruck das Ivy nach wie vor nicht wach war.  
  
Sie nahm eine Hand von Sirius und strich über diese.  
  
„ Ivy wird aufwachen, sie ist eine Kämpferin!"  
  
Sirius nickte langsam.  
  
Harry schlief tief und fest hin und wieder hörte er eine zischende Stimme in seinem Traum.  
  
„ Sie darf nicht hier sein....sie hat das Gebot gebrochen...sie darf ihre Aufgabe nicht mehr ausführen....sie muss wieder sterblich sein...sie ist nicht mehr mächtig genug."  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug fühlte er sie erholt und kräftig.  
  
Zwar hatte er noch Kopfschmerzen, aber nur noch ein bisschen.  
  
„ Na endlich wieder wach", meinte eine Stimme und Harry erkannte seinen Vater der ihn fröhlich angrinste.  
  
„ Morgen Dad", murmelte Harry und tastete sich über seine Nase.  
  
James blickte ihn verwirrt an „ Suchst du was?"  
  
„ Nein eigentlich nicht, hatte nur das Gefühl eine Brille auf der Nase zu haben!"  
  
James lachte leise „ Ich habe deiner Mum gesagt das du deine Brille vermissen würdest, aber sie bestand darauf dir deinen Augenfehler zu korrigieren. Sie meinte wir hätten uns so ähnlich gesehen das es fast unheimlich gewesen wäre."  
  
Harry nickte langsam.  
  
James grinste seinen Sohn spitzbübisch an „ Wenn du willst dann trage ich dich etwas durch den Flur, außerdem ist dein Onkel noch nicht da, so kannst du mal kurz nach deiner Tante sehen, vielleicht wacht sie auf wenn sie hört das es dir gut geht!"  
  
Harry strahlte „ Auja", meinte er und lächelte.  
  
James zog zwar überrascht die Augenbraun hoch und sagte dann „ Früher hättest du gesagt das dass Kindisch wäre!"  
  
Mit einer ungeheuren Leichtigkeit hob er Harry hoch und trug ihn ( in eine Decke gewickelt) im Zimmer umher, raus auf dem Flur zum Nachtbarzimmer.  
  
Harry erschrak als er seine Tante erkannte die blass und ohne jegliche Bewegung dalag.  
  
James musterte sie „ Die Heiler meinen das mittlerweile alles wieder in Ordnung sein müsste. Eigentlich müsste sie auch aufwachen, aber aus irgendeinen Grund tut sie es nicht."  
  
Harry griff nach der Hand seiner Tante und hielt sie fest „ Tante Ivy ich bin's Harry, mir geht es gut."  
  
Doch von einer Regung war keine Spur.  
  
James zuckte mit den Schultern „ Es war ein versuch Wert!"  
  
Er wollte Harry wieder hoch heben und aus dem Zimmer tragen doch der beugte sie zu ihr und sagte nur so laut, das James leise verstand.  
  
„ Danke das du mit mir hier bist. Danke das du mich durch den Schleier begleitet hast."  
  
James runzelte die Stirn, was dieser Satz bedeutete wusste er nicht.  
  
Doch zu seiner Überraschung, schien es zu wirken, die Hand welche Harry nun wieder losgelassen hatte zuckte kurz und die Augen blinzelten in das Licht der Lampe.  
  
„ Harry", die Stimme von Ivy hatte sich gar nicht verändert sie war nur leise und wirkte zerbrechlich.  
  
James sah erstaunt von Harry zu Ivy und wieder zurück, es war ihm unbegreiflich.  
  
Harry strahlte und es wunderte James noch mehr als Ivy antwortete.  
  
„ Ich habe doch versprochen dich zu beschützen, es war mir eine Ehre mit dir durch den Vorhang zu gehen."  
  
Etwa 10 Minuten später umarmte ein überglücklicher Sirius Ivy, Harry, James.  
  
Als auch Lily davon erfuhr schloss sie ihre Schwester mit Tränen in den Augen in die Arme.  
  
Ivy klammerte sich so an Lily das diese befürchtete sie würde gar nicht mehr los gelassen.  
  
Aber nicht nur Sirius wurde so festgehalten sondern auch James.  
  
So verstrichen die Tage der Genesung.  
  
Harry war etwas enttäuscht den auf anraten seines Heilers, hatten seine Geschwister nicht kommen dürfen, genauso wie Justus.  
  
Er konnte den Tag seiner Entlassung kaum erwarten.  
  
Doch die Tage zogen sich wie Kaugummi trotz allem genoss Harry die Zeit mit seinen Eltern, Sirius, sowie Ivy der es mittlerweile blendet ging.  
  
Zu Harrys Enttäuschung war auch Remus Lupin nicht gekommen, da er gerade auf einer Lehrerreise in den USA war und diese nicht abbrechen konnte.  
  
Durch die Erzählungen seiner Eltern bekam er immer mehr das Bild von dem hier lebenden Harry Potter.  
  
Er war nach wie vor in Gryffindor, war Ron Weasley befreundet, doch zu seinem erstaunen gehörte auch Draco Malfoy zu seinen Freunden. Das Justus Black ebenfalls dazu gehört hatte ihn gar nicht gewundert.  
  
Die beiden waren gleich alt und Justus war ganze 14 Tage jünger als Harry.  
  
James und Sirius hatten Harry erzählt das sie so ziemlich das waren, was sie in ihrer Schulzeit waren, Marauder.  
  
Endlich nach einer weiteren Woche die er im St. Mungo verbringen musste, durfte er nach Hause.  
  
Die ganze Rückfahrt in der verzauberten Kutsche rutschte er auf seinen Platz unruhig hin und her.  
  
Lily die ihn abgeholt hatte legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„ Bist du nervös Harry?"  
  
Harry nickte schnell „ Was mache ich wenn sie mich nicht leiden können", fragte er und Lily musste schlucken.  
  
Harry sah aufeinmal so aus, als ob er noch nie eine Familie besessen hatte und nun nicht wusste wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte.  
  
„ Keine Angst mein Schatz, Helen liebt dich heiß und innig. Für Lilian bist du der große Bruder Held seid du sie mal mit auf dem Besen zum fliegen mitgenommen hast."  
  
Harry schluckte langsam und nickte langsam.  
  
„ Sag mal Harry, kann es sein das du Albträume hast?"  
  
Harry sah bei der Frage seiner Mutter erstaunt auf „ Woher weißt du das?"  
  
Lily legte den Kopf schief und wirkte nachdenklich „ Bevor du aus dem Zauberkoma aufgewacht bist, hast du ab und zu im Schlaf gesprochen. Erzählst du mir was du geträumt hast?"  
  
Harry schluckte „ Ich werde es dir erzählen, aber erst wenn Dad dabei ist."  
  
Lily nickte und deutet dann aus der Kutsche.  
  
Gleich sind wir in Godric's Hollow und sie fuhren um eine Ecke und standen in einer kleinen schnuckeligen Kleinstand.  
  
Die Kutsche durchquerte einige Straßen und schließlich fanden sie sich vor dem Potter Anwesen wieder.  
  
„ Wow", flüsterte Harry ehrfürchtig, als sie die Auffahrt hinauf gefahren waren und ausgestiegen waren.  
  
„ Herzlich willkommen zurück", meinte seine Mum und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter.  
  
Sie standen einige Minuten dort ehe die Tür sich öffnete und ein Mädchen mit schwarzen langen Haaren rauskam. Ihre Augen strahlten, als sie sich rumdrehte „ Dad, Lil sie sind da, Harry ist zurück."  
  
Mit einem Satz sprang sie auf Harry zu und riss diesen fast von den Beinen.  
  
„ Hallo Bruderherz", meinte sie während sie Harry dolle drückte.  
  
Harry der von der Begrüßung total überrascht war, drückte Helen ebenfalls fest.  
  
„ Hallo Helen."  
  
Helen ließ ihn kurz los und warf sie ihrer Mutter an den Hals „ Schön das ihr wieder da seid. Herzlich willkommen zu Hause Harry", lachte sie und harkte sich bei ihrem Bruder ein.  
  
In der Hautür standen Harrys Dad, mit der kleinen Lil auf den Arm und Jonathan stand artig daneben.  
  
Die Sonne ging langsam unter und das Bild welches sich Harry ins Gedächtnis bohrte, wollte er nie wieder vergessen.  
  
Als Harry das Haus betrat wurde er von der Haushälterin Fiona fröhlich umarmt.  
  
Harry wusste aus seiner Mutter ihrer Erzählungen das Fiona schon sein Kindermädchen gewesen war und schließlich als Haushälterin im Potter Haus geblieben war.  
  
Sie sahsen noch am Abendbrottisch als Harry es schaffte seine Geschwister genauer zu mustern.  
  
Helen und er kam definitiv vom Aussehen her nach seinem Vater und was er so gehört hatte, war er auch im Streiche spielen unschlagbar.  
  
Lilian sah aus wie eine Lily in klein  
  
Helen dagegen hatte langes Pech schwarzes Haar, das leicht wellig war und grün-blaue Augen.  
  
Als sie fertig mit essen waren, führte die ganze Familie Harry in sein Zimmer.  
  
Als sie den Gang im zweiten Korridor erreicht hatten, gingen sie ganz zum Ende des Ganges.  
  
James öffnete mit einem grinsen die Tür und Harry starrte überwältigt in das Zimmer.

_Das war Teil 3, hoffe er hat euch gefallen! Knuddel an alle die mir reviewt haben!_


	5. Quidditch und Gartenparty

Shinigami

Autor: Yanis Tamiem

E-Mail : Yanis-Tamiemweb.de

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts bis auf Ivy Evans ( Black) und Justus Black, Helen Potter und Lilian Potter.

Danke: An alle lieben Leute die mir ein Review geschrieben haben. Ich habe es euch nicht vergessen und gebe mir viel mühe weiter zu schreiben.

Anmerkung: Komentare sind wie immer erwünscht.

Teil 4: Quidditch und Gartenparty

Harry blickte sich in dem Zimmer um und fuhr herum „ Ist das wirklich meins?" Helen grinste schief und nickte „ Natürlich ist das deins. Mein Zimmer ist direkt gegenüber, wenn du was brauchst komm einfach rüber."

Lily strich noch mal Liebevoll durch Harrys Haar und lächelte. „ Ruhe dich etwas aus, ich schicke dir John wenn es Abendessen gibt."

Harry hob eine Augenbraun an „ John?" Helen grinste „ Stimmt Mum meinte einen unserer Helfen, die anderen drei heißen Paul, George und Ringo. Mum war früher ein richtiger Beatles Fan deswegen heißen die Hauselfen so. Dad wollte unbedingt einen Clint Eastwood nennen. Aber leider war der letzte Hauself den wir bekommen haben weiblich." Sie kicherte „ Er musste in den saueren Apfel beißen und hat sie Nini genannt."

Harry nickte verstehend, er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, er lebte in einem sehr großen Haus, mit zwei Geschwistern und 5 Hauselfen und einer Haushälterin. Helen grinste „ Gut ich hau dann mal schnell ab, bis später."

Damit verließ sie das Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Harry blickte sich um. An einer Wand hingen einige Fotos. Ein großes Familienfoto, eins mit Sirius und Ivy, eins mit Ron und Draco sowie Justus, eins mit Helen.

Die Bettwäsche war so rot wie die welche er bei Ivy gehabt hatte und generell war es dem Zimmer welches er bei Ivy gehabt hatte sehr ähnlich, fast die gleichen Fotos und Poster sogar ähnliche Möbel und es sah genauso chaotisch aus.

Seine Truhe in welche er den ganzen Schulkram nach Hogwarts Transportierte stand mitten halboffen im Zimmer. Klamotten lagen auf den Boden verstreut, der Schreibtisch quoll über vor Büchern.

Das Bücherregal wog sich unter diversen schweren Büchern und schien nur durch einen Zauber nicht zusammen zubrechen.

Grinsend lies er sich auf sein Bett fallen „ Geil!" Als er unter das Kopfkissen tastete zog ein schmales Buch hervor „ Grundzüge der Animagus Verwandlung von Minerva McGonagall." Seid wann hatte McGonagall ein Buch geschrieben und vor allem war er ein Animagus. Er betrachtete das Buch und verstaute es schließlich wieder und seinem Kopfkissen.

Nachdenklich ging er zu der Truhe und begann sei auszupacken die Karte der Marauder, der Tranmantel waren noch drinnen, sowie ein Stapel alter Bücher.

Etwa 30 Minuten später platzte Helen rein und blickte ihren Bruder erstaunt an. „ Sag mal, du musst ja ziemlich an Gedächnischwund leiden wenn du freiwillig aufräumst!" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu wie Helen sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl platzierte und ihm zu schaute. „ Vielleicht solltest du Draco und Ron schreiben, die werden sich bestimmt Sorgen machen." Harry nickte nachdenklich „ Sollte ich eigentlich. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung was ich schreiben soll."

Helen nickte, ich wette mit dir das sie ehe sobald sie hören das du wieder fit bist, hier antanzen."

Sie strich sich durch das schwarze Haar und blickte aus dem Fenster. „ Eigentlich ideales Wetter um etwas Quidditch zu spielen!"

Harry sah ruckartig auf „ Quidditch spielen?" Helen nickte „ Ich wusste doch, egal wie schwer dein Hirn beschädigt ist du wirst nie vergessen das du gerne Quidditch spielst. Komm wir spielen etwas hinter dem Haus."

Sie griff Harry am Arm und zog ihn durch das Ganze Haus, vorbei an unzähligen Bildern die sich nach seinem befinden erkundigten, zur Besenkammer, zog zwei Besen hervor und buxierte ihn in den garten.

Harry betrachte den Besen „ Firestorm 2004, eine der besten Marken die es gibt. Wenn überhaupt die beste Marke."

Noch ehe Helen weiter sprechen konnte stieß Harry sich am Boden ab und war in der Luft. Helen folgte grinsend.

Erst folgen sie ein paar Loopings dann Schrauben und Harry wagte es sogar den Wronski- Bluff zu machen.

„ HARRY JAMES POTTER und HELEN JULIA POTTER. Ich glaube ich sehe nicht richtig sofort kommt ihr runter. Harry wie kann man nur so unvernünftig sein", es war Lily Potter welche die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hat und nun ihr missfallen verkündete.

„ Ach Lil lass sie doch etwas", konnte man nun die Stimme von James hören der Lilian auf dem Arm hatte.

„ James, du wirst mir doch nicht etwa in der Rücken fallen, oder", bei diesen Worten sah sie so drohend James an das dieser Sicherheits- halber einen Schritt zurück wich.

„ Ach Lily Maus, lass sie etwas fliegen", es war Sirius der das gesagt hatte zusammen mit Ivy, welche noch relativ blass aussah und einem Jungen, mit fast schwarzen Haaren, welche fast stufig geschnitten waren. „ He, Harry altes Haus, ein Runde Quidditch ohne mich? Das sieht euch beiden ähnlich."

Damit drängte er sich an Ivy vorbei und war kurz darauf mit Besen zurück und schwang sich in die Luft. Lily seufzte „ Na schön, aber wenn sich alle den Hals brechen seid ihr dran Schuld. Komm Ivy!" Damit nahm sie Ivy an der Hand und zerrte sie zurück ins Haus. James warf Sirius einen Blick zu „ Denkst du das gleiche wie ich Padfoot?" Sirius grinste „ Ich denke, das ich denke, das ich das selbe denke wie du."

Simultan hoben sie den Zauberstab und ließen ein „ Accio Rennbesen", von sich hören. Justus seufzte „ Ich hasse wenn sie das tun!" Helen nickte „ Manchmal glaube ich das sie nie erwachsen werden.

Einige Sekunden später schwebten sie bei den drei Jugendlichen. Helen reckte das Kinn vor „ Wie wäre es ein Spiel, Justus und Harry gegen dich und Dad." Sirius zog eine Augenbraun hoch „ Und du?" Helen grinste „ Ich mache den Schiri."

James nickte und Helen beschwor die Kiste mit den Bällen. „ Wir spielen mit einem Klatscher und ohne Schatz."

Damit drückte sie Harry und Sirius ein Schlagholz für den Klatscher in die Hand. „ Dad und Justus. Auf geht es!"

Damit lies sie den Klatscher los und warf den Quaffel in die Höhe.

Es irritierte Harry etwas dieses mal ein Treiber zu sein, aber relativ schnell hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und es wurde ein lustiges Spiel.

Es war ungefähr 5 Tage später als Lily Potter einen Brief von Narcissa Malfoy bekam. Die Familie sahs gerade am Mittagstisch. „ Narcissa hat uns zum Gartenfest eingeladen. Das wird bestimmt lustig."

James nickte „ Gott sei Dank hat sie sich von diesem Idioten scheiden lassen." Harry lies seine Gabel fallen. „ James hör auf so was zusagen. Lucius hat das was er verdient bekommen. Nicht umsonst sitzt er Lebenslang in Askaban."

Harry blickte sein Mutter fassungslos an „ Warum sitzt der denn in Askaban." Helen lehnte sich rüber und flüsterte. „ Er hat den Imperio Fluch gegenüber Narcissa benutzt."

„ Helen, hör auf darüber spricht man nicht." Helen zuckte mit den Schultern und begann weiter zu essen. Ich werde ihr eulen das wir kommen." James seufzte „ Muss das wirklich sein?" Lily schlug ihm zart auf den Arm „ Liebling! Du hast es das letzte mal versprochen außerdem wirst du bestimmt mit Sirius das Büffet plündern, der ist bestimmt auch eingeladen." James nickte und zwinkerte Helen zu die bei Lilys Worten lachen musste. Harry lehnte sich nun zu seiner Schwester „ Was ist den an dieser Gartenparty?" Helen schluckte das Essen runter „ Eigentlich sind sie lustig, vor allem weil dann die richtigen Leute fürs Quidditch spielen zusammen sind. Es ist eine riesen große Gartenparty über 300 Leute, Narcissa gibt sie jedes Jahr."

Als sie 1 Woche später im Anwesen der Malfoys ankamen waren schon mindestens 200 Leute anwesend. Kaum das sie das Gelände betreten hatten, schwebte auch schon Narcissa auf sie zu „ Lily! James? Schön euch zu sehen." Sie umarmte Lily und dann James und drehte sich zu Harry „ Hab schön gehört das du wieder gesund bist, Draco wird außer sich sein vor Freude das du da bist und er früher aus Frankreich zurück ist. Hallo Helen, liebes. Nun ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! Ach und Harry bitte keine Streiche."

Damit verschwand sie wieder und die Familie Potter machte sich auf ins Getümmel. In dem riesen Park der zu Malfoy Manor gehört standen viele Tische mit Stühlen dran, einige Sonnenschirme waren aufgebaut.

Unter einem sahs schon Sirius und winkte ihn zu. James ging einen Schritt schneller „ Tag Siri, hast du das Büffet schon in Augenschein genommen?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf „ Cissa lässt mich nicht mal in die Nähe. Lily wenn du Ivy suchst die ist dahinten irgendwo. Ich wusste gar nicht das sie so viele Leute kennt. Harry, Justus ist vorhin mit Ron und Draco verschwunden. Frag mich nicht was die vorhaben."

Harry nickte und mischte sich ebenfalls ins Getümmel. Er sah Neville Longbottom mit seinen Eltern der ihm gerade zu winkte.

Er konnte einige Rotschöpfe sehen, doch Ron, Justus und Draco fand er nicht. Suchend blickte er sich weiter um.

Viele Leute kannte er, aber genauso viele Leute kannte er nicht. „ HARRY", sofort viel ihm jemand um den Hals, ein jemand der rote Haare hatte und viele Sommersprossen: Ginny Weasley.

„ Bin ich froh das es dir wieder gut geht, immerhin hast du es ja auch nicht für nötig gehalten mir bescheid zu sagen."

Er blickte sie irritiert an und Ginny merkte und sah ihn fragend an „ Sag mir jetzt nicht du willst deine Freundin nicht sehen.

_Ja und es geht endlich weiter..._


End file.
